Elois
Elois came to the age of reason in Girvan, Ayrshire. Surrounded by a war, she chose a side, the side of Campbell. From then on, she was marked an untrustworthy woman by her neighbors. Given the option between turning against Ayr or uniting Ayr with Campbell and Galloway, she chose unity. With her mentor(later turned fiance) Edrahil Campbell, they worked with Ayrshire residents for a better Ayr and a better Scotland. With great motivation, and Edrahil by her side, Elois was elected Constable of Ayr, Chief Justice of Scotland and Vice Chancellor of Scotland, all at the same time, later also taking the seat of Chancellor. This frustrated many, since she had fulfilled a Campbell monopoly during a time that Julius Octavius was Steward and Bethan was Lady Lyon, respectively. Many months later, she gave birth to Edrahil's son, Eallair. It was a great joy for her. Elois still kept it together, continuing to work towards a better Scotland. In the winter solstice of 1457, she was alerted to something going wrong, while on her vacation in Galloway. Edrahil, then Duke of Ayr, would not allow an audience with anyone, secluded in his chambers. She returned to Ayr immediately, only to find he had fallen ill. Elois alerted Ayr council, who she had hoped would see him through. Alas, the Ayrish elite made threats against the Duke and raised armies to secure their own positions. The council spent many weeks with a lack of cooperation for the sake of ego. Come next election, Elois and Edrahil's own party, PHX, actively spoke out against them, wanting to appease the Ayrish elite. Elois left PHX and eventually, PHX left Edrahil. Feeling betrayed and exhausted, Elois Campbell retreated to Wigtown, in Galloway, to enjoy Gallowegian hospitality. It was a fairly fun time for her but she found herself invited to vacation in Glasgow by her daughter, Arienvonmainz MacTavish, and decided to take her up on that offer. On her way north, through Ayrshire, Elois found herself in a barfight with a Ferguson, upon which she was threatened with possible arrest. She extended her middle finger in the direction of whoever suggested such a thing and sped towards Glasgow. Elois, to her surprise, found herself in a county full of pleasant people, and after a few days of being questioned by a few locals, was fully accepted by the county. Her spirit was revived by both new friends and enemies. She declared Ardencaple her new home and enjoyd her evenings, laughing with NNGO, Fury and Irvines. When Gallowegian and Ayrish forces approached Glasgow, she knew she had no choice but to defend Glasgow's wonderous spirit from the sadness she met in Ayr and the blades of her kinsmen. Glasgow survived. A month later, Elois Campbell became Judge of Glasgow. Pressure was placed on her by kinsmen to reject her friendship to NNGO and Fury. She rejected the pressure and instead left Campbell for a happier future with Glasgow and NNGO. This led to Elois joining NNGO and other Scots in the War of Carlisle, one that Elois saw as the only thing stopping Scots from killing more Scots. Finally, her former kin and her friends could fight, side by side, against a common foe. During that war, she found love with Devin d'Ursel, a Dutch-Irish member of NNGO. They killed many English, then eloped to a cabin in the woods, married by Raider I, the Antipope. Elois joined Devin's family and also joined the clan of Irvine, much to the insistance of Cheatley Irvine. Upon returned to Scotland, Elois found the same anti-Scotland/pro-English people quarelling, and causing division in Scotland. Elois wondered if Scotland would ever love itself the way she loved it, and decided to move to Ireland, where her husband could enjoy a life of peace with her. Many months later, Elois gave birth to Cecilia Zakku d'Ursel, named after the saint of music and Zakku of NNGO. Things went by slowly in Ireland. Elois was elected Chancellor of Chonnacht, a seat she shared with her husband. Later, NNGO and a few Irish made way to France, to battle against the Queen of France, who had threatened war against Ireland. It was an unsuccessful war, one in which Elois and Devin were slightly wounded. Devin's wound became infected and he died on the way back to NNGO's ships as they retreated. Elois now vacations in Port Lairge, with her two children, now grown, looking beyond the horizon for a sign.